Cat's Eyes
by Gold Red and Green Sparkles
Summary: Après le 2x08, Alec veut de nouveau voir les yeux de chat de Magnus. TRADUCTION
1. Cat's Eyes

_NdT : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je reviens cette fois avec une autre traduction d'une fic de The Mortal Instruments._

 _Cette fois, elle appartient à_ _ **wolfypuppypiles**_ _, et elle s'appelle_ _ **Cat's Eyes**_ _. Si vous voulez allez voir le profil de l'auteur, regardez mon profil, le lien y est !_

 _Comme toujours, je ne possède pas cette fic, elle appartient à l'auteur que je viens de citer juste en haut, seuls les mots français viennent de moi._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, puisque l'auteur n'a écrit aucune introduction !_

* * *

Alec prit les derniers verres sales et les mit sur la table tandis que son petit-ami (il sourit à chaque fois qu'il pensa à ça) insistait, disant qu'il pouvait très bien tout nettoyer d'un seul claquement de doigt.

« Sérieusement, tu as dû utiliser trop de magie ce soir, non ? Ça va aller, on peut nettoyer tout ça comme des personnes normales pour une fois. Dit-il en se tournant vers Magnus avec un sourire narquois. Et quand ça deviendra ennuyant, tu pourras tout faire disparaître. »

Magnus éclata de rire et haussa les épaules avant de conduire le Lightwood jusqu'au lavabo qui menaçait de s'écrouler, tellement il y avait de verres et d'assiettes empilés dedans. Alec grimaça.

« D'accord, peut-être qu'il y en a un peu plus que je ne le pensais. »

Le sorcier sourit lorsqu'il vit l'adorable regard qu'arborait le garçon, et claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître tous les déchets, ainsi que toutes les ordures de la fête, présentes dans chaque pièce de l'appartement. Alec regarda autour de lui, ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je vais devenir tellement flemmard, avec toi comme petit-ami. »

Il se figea, ses épaules maintenant crispées quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il n'arriva pas à regarder Magnus en face, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, tout ce qu'il vit était le doux sourire du sorcier.

« Et bien, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aime faire le ménage. Nous inclus. »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'Alec, un sourire narquois sur son visage tandis que ses mains se faufilaient autour de la taille du Chasseur d'Ombres.

« Donc maintenant, je suis ton petit-ami ? »

Alec était un peu nerveux, et un peu plus désemparé qu'avant, mais Magnus semblait heureux alors il posa juste ses bras autour de lui et sourit.

« Max a dit que c'était maman qui t'appelait comme ça. Mon petit-ami. J'ai pensé que je pouvais essayer. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le brun ne savait pas quand la musique avait commencé à jouer, mais elle envahissait doucement la pièce, et, leurs bras entrelacés, ils commencèrent à se balancer lentement d'une côté, puis de l'autre.

« Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles. C'est une grande avancée, es-tu sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? »

Alec sourit et leva son visage pour le poser contre la joue de Magnus, puis ils finirent par danser.

« J'en suis sûr et certain. »

Magnus sourit contre son petit-ami, et ferma ses yeux tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Après un petit moment, Alec repoussa lentement Magnus, ses sourcils froncés par la curiosité.

« Oh, je viens de me rappeler… Euh… Magnus ?

-Oui chéri ? »

Alec rit un peu sur le surnom, ses joues rosissant.

« Je me demandais, euh… Est-ce que je peux… Voir ta marque de sorcier ? Encore une fois ? »

Magnus fut un peu surpris de la question, mais bien sûr, il savait que ça allait arriver. Alec semblait si désireux de la voir, et Magnus n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand il aura vu sa marque. Est-ce qu'il reculerait, comme Max ?

Le sorcier sourit, prit une bouffée d'air pour se donner courage. C'était avec Alexander qu'il était.

« Bien sûr. »

Il cligna des yeux, enleva son sortilège et…

Le visage d'Alec s'éclaira, ses yeux grands ouverts à cause de l'étonnement.

« Wow. »

La main de l'archer se posa sur la joue du sorcier.

« Ils sont tellement beaux… »

Magnus sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer lorsqu'il vit l'admiration dans les yeux d'Alec. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas souvent des réactions positives, ce qui était en partie la cause du sortilège de camouflage sur ses yeux.

Alec était toujours en train de les regarder, et Magnus éclata de rire lorsqu'il commença à lui poser un tas de question.

« Est-ce que tu vois différemment avec eux qu'avec les autres ? Tu peux voir dans le noir, comme les chats ? Est-ce qu'ils brillent dans le noir ? Est-ce qu'ils s'agrandissent comme les chatons quand ils sont sur le point d'attaquer quelque chose ? »

Magnus attrapa le Nephilim et le pressa contre lui, encore plus près, posant ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. Alec l'embrassa joyeusement en retour, ses mains délaissant les joues d sorcier pour aller les perdre dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'ils brisèrent leur baiser, Alec était trop essoufflé pour poser d'autres question, et Magnus en profita pour lui en poser une autre.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait que je réponde à toutes tes question après que nous ayons eu quelques temps ensemble ? En étant petits-amis. »

Alec sourit et haussa les sourcils, adorant cette idée. Magnus prit sa main et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, ses yeux de chats brillant d'amusement.

« D'accord, mais sinon, est-ce que tu as les yeux de chatons. Parce que ça serait tellement mignon, par l'Ange, tu pourrais me faire n'importe quoi avec ce regard. Je parie que les chats t'adorent, peut-être que… »

* * *

 _NdT : Voilà ! C'était assez rapide. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la transmettrai à l'auteur ! N'oubliez pas aussi que les reviews, c'est ce qui fait vivre l'auteur, c'est ce qui le rend heureux. Il sait comme ça que l'on a aimé sa fic ! Et bien sachez que c'est pareil pour les traducteurs, ahaha !_

 _N'hésitez pas non plus à proposer des histoires que vous avez aimé et que vous avez envie que je traduise. Tant qu'elles ne font pas 100k mots, ça va !_

 _Enfin. Je vous souhaite à la prochaine !_


	2. Note de l'Auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant, je précise que ceci n'est pas une suite de l'histoire originale, c'est un petit commentaire hors-sujet que l'auteur m'a demandé de rajouter.

 **wolfypuppypiles** voudrait que _vous_ , les lecteurs de cette traduction, aillent lui mettre une review sur son histoire originale (le lien de _Cat's Eyes_ et de son profil sont sur ma biographie). Il serait vraiment très content de pouvoir lire ce que vous avez pensé de son histoire, puisqu'ici, il ne pourra pas.

Merci de bien vouloir lui accorder cela.

Et pour les reviews de la traduction, je les lui traduirai bien entendu vos reviews françaises à l'auteur.


End file.
